The Fourth Son
by Angelius Cullen
Summary: The fourth male Cullen arrives back home from his tour around the world. the youngest of the clan and maybe the strongest. His return to his family and Bella's new brother-in-law as well as a new vampire to uphold the treaty. READ AND REVIEW.CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Good News

"Big News"

"Big News"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!" she began to scream.

"Alice what's wrong??" Jasper asked a strong base of concern and worry  
in both his soft voice and his black eyes. He moved toward Alice before  
Bella or Edward could do anything.

"He's coming!" Alice said with a small note of hysteria in her frantic  
voice.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle emerging from the staircase followed  
closely by Esme. Emmett entered through the garage and Rosalie peered at  
Alice from the kitchen.

"He's on his way! He'll be here tomorrow morning" Alice squealed.

"Who's coming my love?" Jasper whispered into Alice's ear trying to calm  
her. It worked because she then closed her eyes in an attempt to  
recompose herself.

"Joshua is on his way here" she said as the hysterical smile began to  
etch its way back onto her face. Silence then enveloped the room for a  
brief minute.

"Excellent!!" Carlisle said with wide grin on his face.

"Wonderful" Esme said.

"The runt's coming back?? Yes I can't wait to wail on him some." Emmett  
shouted.

"I can't wait to see what he's brought for me" Rosalie's voice was heard  
from the kitchen.

That's amazing what's it been ten years since me and Emmett tackled with  
the boy."

"Wow the prodigal son returns" Edward laughed alongside his family in  
excitement.

"Uhhh...who's Joshua?" a small voice was heard in the chorus of  
laughter in the vampiric household. All seven Cullen stopped their  
laughter and let the silence wash over them almost at once. And after a  
brief moment's quiet, the laughter returned redoubled upon its self as  
everyone began cheering and laughing together.

"Joshua is our brother, Bella." Edward laughed. "He's actually the  
youngest of us all. He left us a few years ago to discover himself and  
see the world. He's been spending the last year in New York with his  
real family."

"What?" Bella said completely confused. "There's another Cullen?" she  
asked.

"Yea you make it sound like a bad thing, Bells" Emmett called from  
across the room.

(It is) she thought. (Another member of the family who isn't me.)

"Bella there's no reason to be upset. From what I can tell he's not  
staying long he just wants to see the family again." Alice said  
obviously reading my face. It was hard to hear her as Emmett Jasper and  
Edward began sing a roaring chorus of 'the Fourth Son Returns'.

This was the tone for the rest of the day at the Cullen's. Jasper and  
Emmett began to gamble on the arrival of Joshua, Carlisle, Esme and  
Edward talked lovingly about the youngest of the Cullens. And Bella was  
left with Alice and her frantic planning.

"Alice calm down would you, all your bickering is making me queasy."  
Bella said resting her forehead into her palms in an attempt to uncross  
her eyes.

"Sorry Bella but everything's gotta be perfect for Joshua. I talked to  
Carlisle and Esme they think we should all go hunting tonight so we won't  
be a bore for him tomorrow morning. God its been awhile since we've I've  
seen that innocent smile." Alice began to reminisce.

"Uhh he's a vampire right?" Bella asked.

"Yes"

"What innocence??"

"Good point. It was hard to control him when he was thirsty and he was  
the most violent one of us all. But I hear he's doing better nowadays."  
She laughed.

"Yea" Bella responded in a hope to hide her now present terror.

"Oh that reminds me. You're spending the night tonight so while we're  
still out tomorrow you'll be the one woman welcome wagon." Alice smiled  
while already putting out some nighty-night pajama's for Bella.

"No Alice I can't. Charl-"

"Charlie already gave the ok. Your staying here tonight Missy" Alice  
said with a stern gaze through dark brown eyes. Bella knew that she had  
lost. "The boys are leaving ahead of Esme Rosalie and I so they can get  
a good fill to antagonize Joshua. You know Emmett and Jasper are betting  
500 dollars that they'll make him cry." Alice continued, but Bella  
wasn't really listening.

"What about Edward?" she asked. "How close were Edward and Joshua?"  
Bella asked through her own confusion.

"Those two were as thick as thieves. You would have thought them actual  
brothers. They would wrestle all the time against Jasper and Emmett and  
they won 85 of the time too." She smiled. Bella on the other hand made  
her way out of the small room and down to the garden where Rosalie sat  
tending her flowers.

"Bella, you really try sneaking up on someone who can hear your  
heartbeat." She smiled up over the tulips.

"Uhh Rose I'm a bit worried." Bella began

"About what?" Rosalie asked. Still not as close as Bella and Alice,  
however Rosalie began to accept Bella as her sister soon to be.

"About Joshua. Its like every vampire I meet besides you guys here,  
eventually wants to kill me." Bella said. Rosalie stopped her work and  
looked up thoughtfully at her soon to be sister.

"You kinda have a point. But don't worry if Josh steps outta line we'll  
be sure to put him in check. Carlisle'll won't let him do anything like  
that and it would crush Edward to see that even come to reality or even  
to know you feel that way." She said with a sad smile across her lips.  
Bella sat on the back porch of the Cullen house talking with Rosalie for  
the better part of the night until the men of the house shot into the  
night like bats out of hell and Bella drifted to sleep in the large bed  
that laid in the center of Edward's room.  
--


	2. Wierd Introductions

Bella woke up early the next morning to a startling discovery. She was  
alone. The remaining vampires left during the night to accompany their  
men on the quest to satiate the eternal need of blood. She was all  
alone in the large white house. She found the note left by Alice on the  
kitchen countertop explaining Esme, Rosalie, as well as her own absences  
and reminded Bella not to worry they should arrive as soon as Joshua  
does if not earlier.

So Bella decided to get a drink from the fridge when her glass slipped  
out of her clumsy hand and smashed against the floor below. A large  
shard of glass torn into her leg and blood began to slowly but freely  
flow from the wound. She barely cried out in pain but remained silent as  
she heard an unfamiliar voice from outside causing her glass to fall with  
a clatter. She strained her ears to hear more but was only met with the  
crushing silence that filled the house. The stillness of everything put  
Bella on edge. She was actually beginning to the think she imagined the  
voice all together. It wasn't until she began trying to clean the mess  
before anyone returned to the smell of blood when across the room  
someone spoke.

"Well what do we have here?" the voice said.

Bella's head snapped upward and starred into a glassy black pool that  
was so wide and clear that she could see her reflection. His eyes were  
as black as pitch. Which matched his hair color perfectly, it was jet  
black and somewhat long. Most of it was tied back in a short ponytail  
yet a few of the foremost strands freed themselves to hang in the ocean  
of hunger that surrounded his pupils. He wore a crimson button up shirt  
that was left open to reveal a black tank top that clung helplessly to  
his marble chest and chiseled abdominal. His muscles coiled hungrily  
underneath his skin when he's dark eyes darted toward Bella's cut leg.  
His nostrils flared and a glint of red flashed across his deep dark  
eyes. He grinned a soft gentle one that revealed his razor sharp teeth  
and Bella instantly began to rattle with fear as the stranger began to  
inch his way closer to her.

"Stay Back!!" Bella yelled. The stranger laughed softly and widened his  
toothy grin as he swiftly closed the gap between them. Bella felt  
helpless as his shadow consumed her and he was but inches from her with  
his gleaming teeth.

"There we go." He said now behind Bella stepping away from the now  
stitched and bandaged leg.

"What?" she asked undoubtly confused.

"Sorry, about that a little diversion. It wasn't real it was just an  
illusion to let me take a look at our leg without frightening you." He  
said picking up Bella over his shoulder and caring her into the living  
room.

"Its one of my gifts really. I'm Josh. By the heartbeat I'd say your  
Bella." He said reaching his open palm out toward Bella for her's. She  
took his hand and felt the cool stone flesh as his fingers grasped hers  
in a cordial hand shake.

"How are you able to...do that to me? The mind thing?" She asked through  
honest curiosity despite the obvious threat he was due to his startling  
black eyes.

"Easier than anticipated actually. Alice already told me about your  
uncanny ability to actually keep your mind away from us vampires. So I  
had to use another approach."

"Huh?" she asked honestly trying to keep up.

"Well all I had to do was trick your senses instead of your mind.  
Basically I used my powers to influence your eyes ears and nervous  
system. Your mind had no choice but to believe the information I fed i-"  
Suddenly a pair of large arms wrapped around Josh's arms and torso and  
lifted him off the ground in a tight binding hold.

"Miss me much?" Emmett's voice was actually audible over the loud  
cracking sounds emanating from where the bear hug crushed Joshua's  
chest. He screamed in pain and agony as Emmett continued to squeeze  
Joshua's body.

"Damnit Emmett!!" Joshua roared as every vein in his pale face throbbed  
and his eyes grew somehow darker. Something soared past Bella's head  
into the yard beyond and Joshua stood alone in the center of the room  
taking deep breathes.

"JOSHUA" Alice screamed from just beyond Emmett who was at this point  
face down in the soil just outside of the house. Alice ran up to her  
younger brother and wrapped her arms around him, which gave birth to a  
wide handsome smile across his beautiful face. In a blink of an eye the  
rest of the Cullen's were present excluding Emmett who just got up off  
the garden floor and began to make his way into the house with  
Jasper's money already in hand. Bella began to feel a little better in  
the company of her family until she noticed one member of the Cullen  
family not present at all.

"Where's..." she began but soon stopped when Edward's cool marble arms  
wrapped around Bella's waist and his chin nuzzled it's way into the  
crook of her neck. She looked into his bright topaz eyes and smiled.

"You didn't hurt her did you, Joshua?" Edward called from his place to  
the center of the room where the younger vampire stood.

"No she did that all her own." Joshua called back nodding toward Bella's  
bandaged leg. "Had to wrap it up quickly so I cast an illusion on her to  
sit still. Again I'm sorry Bella. Really I am." Joshua said while making  
his way closer.

Up close Bella could see why he was the youngest. To be honest Joshua  
reminded her of Jacob a bit. Tall and slim, rippling muscles and the  
dark hair. The only thing that scared her so much was his full  
black...

"Your eyes..." she whispered staring into the now golden iris that were  
once solid black from pupil to the eyelid.

"Oh sorry Bella that only happens when I use magic." He said.

"Magic?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Joshua's powers span in his magic. He can manipulate the five  
elements. As well as cast illusions through sensory manipulation. So as  
you can imagine Bella his departure was Volturi inspired originally."  
Carlise interrupted.

"But even so you look so... young Joshua." Bella said.

"Yea I'm only 29" Joshua said, "So yea I'm the baby. I was with Carlise  
and Esme for only two years before I left. I was 16 when I was turned.  
Carlise didn't find me until a year later and I became Josh Andrew  
Cullen. So Bella enough about me. Your gonna be my sister soon eh?" Josh  
asked with a playful grin tossed on his face.

"Yes I am."

"Wonderful. Hey Edward you better take care of this gal she's probably  
the best you'll ever find." Joshua said. Edward laughed softly holding  
Bella even tighter.

"I'll never need to look again Josh. Never." The last word was but a  
whisper on the wind created for only Bella to hear yet Josh seemed to  
flinch at that last word.

"Hey baby bro. How bout of game of hunt tonight?" Emmett asked from  
Rosalle's side.

"Nah man not this time." He answered.

"Come 'on Joshua it'll be fun" Jasper said too a small grin across his  
lips. Edward chuckled and also added his encouragement to the game.

"Alright alright we'll play usual teams? Me and Edward against you two?"  
Jasper asked turning from Bella and Edward to face the rest of his  
family.

"No way runt. As far as we see it its gonna be a three on one. Me Eddy  
and Jazz against you. From twilight to sunrise." Emmett responded,

"Uh uh Emmett that's a death wish." Rosalie said.

"Deal but I name the handicap." Joshua cut in.

"Name it," said Edward whom was just about glowing with excitement.

"One minute head start?" Joshua said crossing his arms across his  
chest.

"DEAL!!" the three teenage vampires called in unison.

"Boys and there stupid games." Rosalie said before walking exiting the  
room.

"Esme and I will referee the bout." Carlise chimed eager to see his  
four boys united once again.

"My money's on Josh" called Alice who darted up the stairs to her  
bedroom. Everyone soon fell silent before once again erupting in  
laughter.

**A/N: SORRY IF THE ATTITUDES OF THE CULLEN'S ARENT ON POINT JUST PLEASE REMEMBER FOLKS THAT THIS TAKES PLACE POST ECLIPSE. SO THERE IS NO IMMEDIATE THREAT TO THE FAMILY. IF YOUR READING THIS PLEASE DROP A REVIEW SINCE YOUR DOWN HERE. THANK YOU FOR READING**


	3. War Games

The forest was dark, the moon hung low over the treetops. The darkness  
thick on every side. The feeling was strong enough to make one afraid of  
the night and what hides within. Joshua's hands grazed a nearby tree  
trunk as he focused on the surrounding world. He could feel his brothers  
near. He could smell Edward's cologne as well as hear Jaspers soft  
footsteps about 100 yards due north. The two weren't too far apart about  
about 6 or seven meters by his judgment.

_Okay. Jasper's is north of my position and Edward is a couple meters  
east of him. Edward is a give away but Jasper...he's never this  
careless. Why would he make himself known like this?_ Jacob thought.  
Seconds later it occurred to him.

_They're playing me upwind! I knew it Jasper wanted me to find him, and Edward too! That's why he would wear such strong cologne. So that means-_ he was cut off as a large object  
broke through the trees just south of him.

Emmett came running full throttle at his younger brother. About 10 feet  
away Emmett took one final step and jumped toward Joshua. Josh sidesteps  
the oncoming attack with a grin. He watched as Emmett went spiraling off  
into a few nearby trees.

"Maybe next time bro!!" Joshua called. As he turned around he was face  
to with his face with Jasper who began to sending wave after wave of  
punches and kicks which all met air and wood. Joshua danced around every  
attack. Jasper began to grow agitated and became more reckless in his  
assault. Josh didn't even put up a fight he just evaded every attack  
Jasper sent his way. Unexpectedly Jasper leapt into the air and was  
immediately replaced by the oncoming Emmett. Josh jumped several meters  
away from the two and laughed softly.

A blur of light sped into the clearing. It ran right past Jasper and  
Emmett and directly towards Joshua. The deep full black eyes of the  
youngest male Cullen widened in delight. Edward raced toward him with no  
time to waste, none to spare, and not a second to lose. Right before his  
decent upon Joshua, Edward stopped dead in his tracks. And stared at his  
younger brother. His golden eyes glaring into a set of deep black ones.  
Edward then turned his back to Joshua and called towards Emmett and  
Jasper.

"He's a fake." Edward called. His other brothers were shocked.

"Whaddya mean a fake!" Emmett called back.

"He's not real. I can't hear his thoughts and something's just not right.  
I think it's a clone or something." Edward said. Jaspers eyes then light  
up in realization.

"EDWARD GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!" he shouted. Edward turned around to see  
what he thought was his younger brother dissolve into rocks, twigs,  
dirt, and sand. Edward was right, that wasn't his brother. But before he  
could move any further the earth around him shot up out of the ground.  
He was trapped on all four sides and the only exit was cut off as the  
stone walls sealed at the top trapping Edward inside this stone coffin.  
Jasper and Emmett watched on in complete shock. They soon found there  
way up to the stone block and began hammering away on it trying to free  
Edward.

The leaves above gave a soft rustle and Joshua twirled down from the highest treetop and  
landed softly onto the stone coffin.

"It won't work. The walls are reinforced with magic. They won't fall  
unless I say so. And I won't say so until I capture you two or sunrise  
which ever comes first." Joshua said. His eyes still black pools of  
magic.

Jasper could feel the confidence radiating off of him. It was true, that  
the vampire that now stands before them isn't the little Joshua he  
remembers. His brother never had this much control over his powers to  
cast illusions without eye contact or even use his elemental magic to  
this extent. Ten years running from the Volturi must have put him  
through a lot. And just that easily he took one of Edward. Jasper began  
to feel that the best option at the moment was to retreat and rethink  
their strategy.

As soon as this though crossed his head a wave of anger over took him  
like high tide. He immediately recognized it as Emmett's. His bigger  
brother jumped toward upon the coffin and began to hurl his fists at  
Joshua. The dance began once again. Every punch Emmett threw met nothing  
but air, he stayed on the offensive. Joshua didn't even raised his hands  
in defense he just danced around Emmett's waves of attack. He even  
grinned viciously as the Black eyes of his sparkled in the moonlight.

Jasper was caught in at a crossroad. Everything in him told him to  
attack along with Emmett. However, a very old, a very militant part of  
him wanted to watch the battle unfold. He wanted to see if Emmett can  
work anything out of Joshua's defenses and help Jasper beat his younger  
brother.

A thundering boom echoed across the hilltops it shook the trees and  
Jasper knew it could only mean one thing: Emmett had finally hit his  
target.

"Nice punch big bro but your still a bit slow for my taste." Joshua's  
voice said both calmly and savagely through the dust. Emmett's punch  
didn't connect as Jasper thought. It was blocked, at the very last  
moment apparently. Emmett's massive fist lay trapped in Joshua's palm  
just an inch or so from Josh's face.

Joshua's smile grew wider until the edges of his lips just about touched  
his ears. He slowly placed Emmett's hand above his head and began to  
push. He pushed until Emmett's feet broke into the stone below. The  
earth at Emmett's feet swirled around his ankles locking him in place as  
well. Joshua then jumped off of the stone coffin and onto a branch of a  
nearby tree. Jasper saw the deep Black eyes flash red for a fraction of  
a second. Joshua then took in a deep breath and expelled a powerful  
flame from his lips. The fire wrapped itself around the terrified Emmett  
and closed at the top making a blazing dome of live flames. Through the  
fire and flames Jasper could feel Emmett's horror and fear, but it  
didn't seem like he was hurt just scared.

Jasper was awe struck at his brother's display of power. He looked from  
the flames and his golden eyes met that of the empty black ones staring  
directly at him, a soft grin on the lips of the former.

Jasper then turned and ran as hard as he can. He needed a plan and  
needed it fast. He beat his feet over soil rock and fallen trees until  
he was about several kilometers away. In the distance he then heard a  
loud echoing blast and the wind itself rushed towards him. But as  
suddenly as it started, it stopped. Everything was still in the forest.  
Jasper began to taste two things. The first would be his own fright and  
horror and the second was a cool and powerful layer of confidence  
radiating off of someone behind him.

"You know...I expected a bit more out of you boys" Joshua said. "I mean  
what have you been doing for the last ten years? Anyway the good news  
about me being back is at least we can train a bit but hey this was fun  
right?" he asked from his high perch upon a nearby oak tree.

Jasper then felt a cold liquid wrap its way around his legs and  
mid-section. It was water rushing up towards him from nowhere. It  
created a sphere around him and the pressure held him prisoner as only  
his head was left and soon the water eclipsed even that and he was  
surrounded in a pool of water trapped like a fish in a bowl, until  
suddenly the air brushed his cool face and his clothes were actually  
dry and the water was gone.

"I'm not that strong yet bro. I would still need a body of water to  
manipulate that much. Anyway I believe I won this round." Joshua called  
from his canopy seat.

**A/N: Thanks for reading folks. For any questions plz drop one in a  
review or PM me and I'll be sure to respond as soon as possible. Check  
out the next chapter folks when Bella decides to take a stroll down  
certain beach near Forks and runs into her soon to be brother-in-law.  
**


	4. Hunter's Moon

Hunters Moon. Blood will spill

Bella's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. My life was just a mess at the moment. My best friend is still AWOL. Billy putting up this charade for Charlie's sake. Edward and everyone going gaga over Joshua. And I'm still freaked over this wedding thing. I mean I have no reason at all to hate Joshua...he does make Edward happy. And with him around Emmett's not trying to trip me as much as he is trying to beat Josh. I mean he did seem nice but he's just a bit creepy for me.

Thoughts like these ran through my head way too often today. I needed a place to relax. I can't take all this nonsense anymore. I know, after work I'll head down to First Beach. Maybe relax on the rocks and just clear my head. Who knows I might run into Quil and Claire. Or anyone else likes maybe Seth.

Around four o'clock Mrs. Newton wished me a good day at the end of my shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. And I raced out to my car... ugh...my... new car... that is. My beautifully big Chevy finally falling apart on me, mysteriously.

But never mind that now. I hopped in and raced to First Beach. I didn't worry bout anyone trying to follow me, ever since Victoria and her newborns a few weeks ago the Cullens don't mind my trips to La Push. The roads were almost completely barren as my... car (for lack of a tougher word) raced towards the sandy beautiful crescent beach.

I don't know exactly when I passed the boarder to the old Indian reservation, but from the corner of my eyes I thought I saw what looked to be a large Sand colored dog or...wolf rather running along the deserted road a few yards into the trees.

_So much for hanging with Seth_ I thought.

The trees flew past and soon even began to thin out as the coast swiftly approached. I rounded the thin road and caught a glimpse of the smooth rocky beach. It was nearing sunset and the sky was cloud free, a rare day in Forks. I parked my pre-wedding car and stepped on the smooth stoned beach. The beauty of First Beach was its contrast to normal beaches. The way the sand was absent and the smooth stones took its place. The beautiful rainbow splashed all over the beach's surface.

I walked about halfway around the crescent until I finally found the tree I was looking for...well more like a bench. A bench used by both myself and a young Jacob Black the night I first learned of vampires. A large petrified white tree lay on its side not to far from the shore. I walked slowly towards it and sat on its smooth trunk and watched the Sun inch its way into the water like a child scared of how cold or hot his bath is.

The sunset was amazing. The sky was ablaze with pinks and purples. The many shades of red slashed across the sky here and there, exposing the beautiful moon; tonight it was only a crescent much like the beach itself. It waited anxiously for the Sun to set just to claim the zenith of the night sky. All I could see was the beauty in front of me. The crashing of the waves roared in my ears. And the smell of saltwater and rain were everywhere. The peacefulness of it all drained my headaches away and I watched the sun fall beneath the waves.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a handsome voice from my immediate right.

I turned and perched atop of the stark white roots, standing at his fullest height stood a handsome young man of about seventeen. With his long dark hair tied down underneath a large black bandana. His shirt was a simple small white tee. He wore black jeans and matching skater sneakers. One hand was in his pocket while the other snug inside a fingerless wool glove. His eyes blazing gold bore into the horizon just where the Sun had sunk into the waves.

Joshua's POV

I almost lost her scent. Where ever this beach was it stunk with a smell of wet dogs everywhere. But her scent and that car that Edward got her are easy to follow. It was almost like I knew where she was. At least now I know how Demetri feels. But then again I caught my prey...

I walked swiftly and silently behind Bella. Her heart in tune with the crashing waves. Her scent was intoxicating. If I didn't take down a stray wolf not too long ago I would've had to apologize to Edward about eating his mate. Anyway I digress, I'm not here to hunt I'm here for other purposes. I leap onto the roots of the toppled tree Bella sat on. She didn't hear me at all. I followed her gaze out into the water. It was amazing...but not why I was here...

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked softly, just loud enough for her to hear. She turned her head and her heart picked up incredibly.

She was showing all the signs of someone who's terrified but why would Bella be afraid of me? Other than the obvious reasons.

Her breathing came unstable as she tried to say something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Bella hear me out I just want to talk to you that's all." I said trying calm her. She kept stammering until she had trouble breathing all together. She was too worked up.

I had to calm her down before she had a heart attack or something. I felt the blackness begin to etch its way across my eyes from the corners inward. The magic began to soon rocket through me it always did. My awareness levels jumped to heights no one knew existed. Not only have my normal vampire senses remained but now I could feel the Earth its self under my feet. The ocean in front of me and sky above me. I was now aware of every molecule in a 5-mile radius.

I focused my body's aura outward toward Bella's. One blended with another, connecting us as one. I forced her muscles to relax and I evened her breathing. I used every trick I knew to calm a frantic human body. I wasn't Jasper but I got it done. Bella began to breath steadily coming out of her shock. I quickly forced the magic back inward to not startle her any further.

She looked up at me with awed brown eyes. Filled with confusion she  
asked me,

"What just happened?" I grinned back at her and said.

"Next time I'll let Jasper calm you down its easier for him." I pulled a hand from my pocket and stretched both arms high above my own head before taking a seat next to Bella.

"Sorry again but I hate to have to enthrall you like that. Anyway Bella there's something I'd like to talk to you about." I started but she didn't seem to be hearing me.

"Bella is there something wrong?" I asked in fear that I might've done something wrong messing with her body like that.

"Enthrall?" she asked.

"That's what my magic is, Bella. Well my illusions anyway. I enthrall your body's senses to fool your brain. Basically I force your body to respond the way I want it while rendering you completely unaware of what I've done." She just looked at me before shaking her head stiffly.

"What's on your mind anyway Joshua?" she asked. It didn't take super sensitive hearing to feel a slight edge in her words.

"Uhh nothing I just wanted to talk. You're gonna be my little sister soon and I wanted to make sure there no rifts between us." She turned towards me with a slight grin.

"I'm still kicking your butt when I turn" she said. I laughed...for what felt like the first time in awhile.

"I just wanna be honest right outta the box, Bella," I said turning towards her. "So...is there anything you wanna know about me? Any questions at all?" I asked

She took a few minutes to give a response.

"Uhh Joshua?"

"Please call me Josh"

"Ok Josh, how were you turned?" she asked. I took a deep breath and began my tale.

"Well Bella...I was born in New York in 1977. I had a pretty normal life. I was a magician while in school. It was a fun hobby I had a real talent for. Which explains my abilities, I guess." She smiled and laughed somewhat.

"Anyway this girl attacked me one night outside of some bar in the mid 90s. She bit me. I crawled in the nearest ally way when I started to turn. Carlise and the rest of the Cullen soon found me and whisked me down the rabbit hole into a land of wonder and excitement. I never really let the thirst consume me. That's something I've learned a few months in. The thirst can be managed. Probably from the start actually. I found myself starving whenever I thought about blood or hunting for too long. After that however I gained serious control of my abilities.  
Anything else Bells?"

She sat for long while trying to go through my back-story. I waited patiently until her next question arose.

"Ok, Carlise said you were gone for ten years. What happened?" she asked. Unlike her last question this one was a bit more complicated

"Well as you seen some of my abilities first hand and from what I did to your mate and the others the other night you'd imagine my worth to a military force." I said

"The Volturi came for you?" she asked catching on.

"Indeed I was way too young to fight against them so I ran as soon as Alice gave the warning. So I spent the last ten years traveling the world. They never caught me even though I have squared off against some of their toughest trackers...Edward tells me you've met Demetri." I said turning towards her again

"Yea I have." She said slightly cringing from what I guess was the memory of Demetri's horrid breath, that's enough to make an onion cry.

"Can he...see you?" I asked

"No.Well he can't track me if that's what you mean." she answered. I chuckled softly at my so to be sister.

"Some humans have all the luck." I said shaking my head.

"Some vampires have all the fun." She said. "Wait, why hasn't anyone told me about you?"

"I asked them to keep the secret no one is to know until I deem it safe to reveal myself. It was Carlisle's idea anyway. As soon as Alice sees me coming she knows the coast is clear. "I replied.

"Carlise...he said you spent time with your real family?"

"Yea...well not really. As you can guess I'm the only Cullen who still has an actual biological family. I watched over my brother and his kids for a while. Not going back to meet face to face but I watched from the shadows." I said with my head held a bit lower in though. "Anything else?"

"Nope that's all I got" Bella said. Her heart beat back to normal as she gave me wide, warm smile. "We should get outta here before we get in any troub-" she froze mid word. I was at my feet and crouched in front of Bella in about one eighth of a second. I let a small rolling growl out of my chest. And curled my lips from my teeth as I snarled down a large young man about twenty or so years old.

He watched us carefully before being flanked by two wolves the sizes of horses. He didn't looked scared in the least as he took a step towards me and Bella. I kept myself between her and the dogs. She shouted over her shoulder.

"STOP THIS SAM WE WERE JUST LEAVING"

He didn't answer, he began to softly tremble. Tremors running the course of his entire skeletal system. Until he phased that is... shapeshiters.

**THANKS FOR READING FOLKS I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED AND GOTTA BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE YOUNGEST OF THE CULLEN CLAN. PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL DOTHE SAME. THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY MUCH. NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UP WITH 10 REVIEWS ATLEAST. THANK YOU GUYS!!**


	5. Let the Games Begin

Let the games begin!

Joshua's POV

Damnit! Several huge wolves snarled and stared at us. I had to keep Bella safe no matter what happens here. I could feel her fear pressing into my skin from behind me. Her heart pounding in my ears over the roar of the waves beyond. The multiple heavy heartbeats in front of me all beating as one, were beginning to increase as adrenaline became a thick scent in the air. I needed to defuse this situation and fast. I tried something completely out of character. I didn't want to get Bella hurt in this at all. Not even in fear of Edward, but I wouldn't be able to  
live with myself knowing I got my...sister...killed. So I gave up.

I slowly moved forward from an attack position and placed my hands, palms out, in front of me and edged my way from Bella towards the wolves. Their growls were deafening in my ears as I tried to calm the lead dog, in hopes the others followed.

"I am sorry if I'm trespassing. I do not mean to harm anyone. I wasn't aware of your lands or the fact that my kind wouldn't be allowed on it." I said pouring every ounce of sincerity I could muster.

The dogs crouched lower, ready to spring and rip me to pieces. I tried something I knew only worked on werewolves, but these weren't werewolves. They hunt in packs, the wolves I knew did not. I looked the alpha dog directly in his eyes issuing a challenge. I waited for this to register with the dog...then I forced my head down to show my respect and subordinate to him and his pack.

The growling halted almost instantly. I could feel the confusion running through the air. My move took the beasts by surprise. They came to fight, they didn't expect this to happen. I stole this moment and made it mine.

"My name is Joshua. I am a Cullen." I said to the sand. "I only come to this place to visit my family. I do not wish to bring harm to any innocent person in this area or this planet for that matter. I do not hunt the humans I prey upon creatures that populate the mountainous and forest area. I will retreat from your lands immediately and return to my family. Please forgive my transgressions, they were not intentional but out of ignorance. I am terrible sorry for this."

The silence was absolute, except for nature itself. The wolves were still and so was Bella. I made quite a show of myself, her life depended on it. A single growl roared out of the silence and a large dark wolf sprung from his position (a few dogs right of the alpha), and barreled toward me teeth bare.

His bite met with nothing but air. I leapt high into the air and twirled slowly above. The magic consumed me, and with a deep breath a long lash of fire sprung from my lips and covered the ground below. The flames blazed high as they formed a wall between the wolves and Bella. I landed lightly beside my soon to be sister. Her heart once again racing in my eardrums. She was frightened well over what I intended.

"Time for the show, Bells" I whispered as I quickly swept her onto my back. Her skin was warm even through her clothes and her heart hammered my spine in place. "I'm sorry..." was all I could say before springing into action.

Once again I took in a deep breath taking in as much oxygen as I could. I felt the air solidify in my body before I let it free. The gust of air erupted from my lungs and headed towards my wall of fire. The wolves leapt out of the way as the oxygen collided with the flame creating a large fireball that hurled towards the pack. In about one sixteenth of a second I kicked off the ground and shot past the wolves unlike anything in the world.

I ran faster than any vampire should, I literally ran with the wind. I let my magical senses guild me through my path. I didn't need my eyes when I could "feel" the earth, the trees, the wind, and the water. My mind stretched about 800 ft in every direction. The dirt rustling on the ground. The leaves twirling through the air. The sound of the ocean waves growing more distant by the second. And the smell of the forest stretching ahead of me.

I could feel multiple paws clawing at the earth in attempts to catch up, and they were. I didn't expect a chase with Bella being with me. I'd expect them to let me run but I was mistaken. A small light gray wolf darted ahead of me as the rest of the pack closed in from behind. Their  
foot falls echoed like the pounding of Bella's heart to my back. I was almost trapped, until the wolf ahead of us made its move. It launched forward and bounded off of a nearby tree back towards me.

I kicked off the ground high over the incoming wolf. Slashing teeth just missing Bella and myself by no more than a few centimeters. Bella gripped me tighter when she was able to hear the wolves over the rushing wind. Their plan had failed. The gray dog was obviously the fastest in  
the pack, it lead us to that tree while the rest flanked us. The dog rebounded towards us, the affect was almost instant because of the speed and accuracy. We were suppose to be taken down right into the packs waiting teeth. But alas the plan failed, the light gray dog took down  
at least four wolves in her attempt at us.

I felt the branches strain slightly under our weight before kicking off again and leaping from treetop to treetop. As the remaining members of the pack once again closed the distance between Bella and myself, I hurled myself downward spiraling with Bella still clinging to me for  
dear life. The earth quickly met the soles of my feet. The ground did not crush under the impact but splashed more like. The stones shot out of the earth creating a huge wall between us and the pack.

"This should give us some time" I said before racing off towards Bella's place, the trees flying past us in an emerald green blur.

"Bella we're in the clear. I'm taking you back to your place, if that's okay."

"No take me to Edward now!" she almost shouted. The guilt crawled its way further out of me with every step. I raced across the hillside around Forks as a mere whisper on the wind. Soon a very familiar river came into view, I leapt hard over the fifty-foot waterway and landed an extra hundred feet toward the massive white manor. I let my feet meet with the earth hard before allowing the magic to subside from my skin and back inside.

Bella slid down off my back and stumbled towards the house, her balance not yet returning to her. I went to offer my help but Edward stood between us in a flash. A look of pure horror and anger slashed across his face.

"What did you do?" was all he asked me. His voice shook slightly as his control faltered and a look of blood lust I've never seen in him etched its way across his hollow hungry eyes. A brief image of the pack flashed across my mind before I could compose myself.

_Crap. I'm in trouble_ I thought.

"Yes. Yes you are, Little Brother." He said before curling back his lips and crouching low before me. I instinctively mimicked his movements. We collided with a sound that shook the skies like thunder...

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY FOLKS BUT THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATES.  
PLZ REVIEW IF UR READING THIS. A FEW SIMPLE WORDS WOULD ROCK OUT LOUD  
I'LL EVEN TAKE SOME IDEAS IF U GUYS HAVE THEM OR U CAN PM ME FOR THAT.  
THANKS TO SOME MY FAVORITE READERS/ REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**BUFFSHAKEY**

**VAMPGRLZ271**

**ANNABETH GOLDMAN**

**PINK-MUTANT14**

**XXFREAKZOIDXLL3**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...ISORAN THANKS TO READERS LIKE THESE AND MORE ITS ALL INSIDE!!CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS AND REVIEW THOSE TOO PLZ. HIGHLY APPRECIATED**

**L8R DAYZ FOLKZ**


	6. Didnt See that One Coming

The fourth Son 6

Joshua's POV

It took everything I had to keep up with Edward. He countered ever defense I put up as if I shouted my movements to him (which in his case I probably did). He was so fast in his actions and swipes that I had no time to properly defend myself. I did not wish to fight I just wanted to talk with him. Let him see what had happened through my eyes and show him that this was all an accident and I had no intention of putting Bella's life at risk.

We clashed like lightening several times. I escaped the silent death his teeth presented multiple times. He didn't want to hurt me for this, he wanted me dead. After dodging a kick aimed at my chest I leapt as far back as I could from him. I felt him rush towards me but in the one eighth of that second I let my magics swallow me whole, and nature flooded my being once again. With a hard stomp on the earth, rock shot out of the ground, separating Edward and myself.

A loud growl rolled from something behind me. I turned and Edward stood a few feet away with teeth bare and a crazed look in his eyes.

"You were always slowest when using earth techniques." He snarled before swiftly landing a punch in my chest that sent me spiraling through the thick layer of rock that I just created. As soon as I touched the ground Edward's foot pressed hard against my chest.

I had no other option left to subside my crazed brother. I forced my aura to overtake his own. I forced my will upon him with every ounce of strength left to muster. His anger made it extremely hard for me to do what needed to be done.

My essence overshadowed Edwards's senses. In confusion he fell to the ground as I forced him to relive the incident at the beach from my eyes. He trashed around angrily until it was over.

I released him from my will and allowed him to get to his feet as did I. He looked at me with a look of hatred and disgust despite what he just saw. He softly walked between myself and Bella, and crouched down once again poised to attack.

"I showed you the truth brother. Nothing more or less, if you still wish to kill me then do so I am too hungry to fight and I can not and will not fight my brother. Carlisle's venom flows through both of us, and I will not harm you as I would not harm myself. So do what you will I'm done fighting". I said letting the magical blackness recede from my eyes to reveal the black irises of hunger underneath.

I no longer wanted anything but to satisfy my brother. I didn't wish to make anything difficult for him not even if that meant killing me. I dropped to my knees and lowered my head. I didn't want to cause pain to anyone especially not my family.

Edwards growl grew louder and was soon joined by three others. I looked up to see Edward being held down by Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle.

They struggled to subdue him as he ravaged for my throat. I stood a few feet away from the fray feeling the hollowness inside of my still heart. In the wind the sounds of Esme's dry sobs met my alert ears and I didn't wish to watch her cry over us...because of me. The wind changed directions and Esme's sobs were no longer audible, however the scent of saltwater was. It took me a second to put two and two together...that was the smell of tears. I turned towards Esme and disbelief but like I previously presumed it wasn't her actually crying. It was Bella...

"No..." I whispered before sprinting past the still struggling Edward towards Bella. I placed my arm on her shoulder and tried to wipe away her tears, but the more I tried the more the tears fell.

"Please do not cry. I'm sorry for today I just wanted to talk to you. Please I never wanted this to happen. I'll leave at once." She swiftly grabbed my hand.

"No!" Bella sobbed. "This is not your fault." Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" I asked in shock and disbelief

"You protected me. You didn't have to. You could've fought them you could've left me but you didn't. You didn't know." She sobbed into my chest now.

Edwards's growls stopped completely and he struggled to his feet. Before I knew it he was at her side and went to wipe her tears away as she cried in my arms. She slapped Edward's hand away and cried into me. Her tears were all I could here as they splashed against the warm earth beneath her.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING FOLKS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I AM CURRENTLY STANDING AT 110 REVIEWS AND 1,329 HITS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING FOLKS. I APPRECIATE THE HELP AND SUPPORT AND LOVE. OH YEA I AM CURRENTLY TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR FOR A FEW NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY FIND THIER WAYS INTO THE FIC. I'M TAKING ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS FROM CHARACTER SPECIES, NAMES, APPEARANCES AS WELL AS TOPICS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS. AND YES I WILL BE INSERTING A FILLER FROM TIME TO TIME TO EXTEND THE STORY ARCH. THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN...**

**L8R DAYZ**


End file.
